goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Luck, Teddy!
Teddy and Spencer are back together and the school thinks Teddy is a jinx. Ever since they got back together the basketball team has been losing. Teddy and Spencer plan a fake break up to prove them wrong. Meanwhile, Gabe overhears his parents talking and thinks they are going to send him to military school. He decides to act extra nice to change their mind. Also, PJ gets too old to get his hair cut at the Orange Balloon. Bob takes him to his barber shop and PJ falls for a cute hair stylist played by Rachel Melvin. Episode Summary Amy wants to have a baby shower for her fifth kid. So, she has Mary Lou throw her one. All Mary Lou has to do is show up and host but Amy will actually plan it. Despite already talking about it, Amy wants to be surprised when the baby shower starts. Later, Amy says bad things about all the women she's inviting; and Charlie ovearhears..... Later, it starts. All the women (Debby Dooley, Mary Lou, Karen, etc.) are in the house. Amy comes in and acts surprised. She fakes that Mary Lou has a scavenger hunt planned (she plans it and gives stuff to Mary Lou then). Later, Amy goes to the bathroom. Charlie then reveals all the bad things Amy said about them. The women leave with their gifts. Meanwhile, Teddy and Ivy have to do volunteer work as interns at a local radio station for high schoold credit. The station is a quiet, boring station. During the show, the hosts faints. Teddy and Ivy have to host it for the next two hours. Getting bored, Teddy changes the subject to anything in the univese; it was fruit. Nobody calls in it to caht. So, Teddy and Ivy start trash-talking the radio station by rapping on the radio. The manager then fires them. Also, Bob has to pick PJ or Gabe for a hockey ticket. He decides to do a game show to see which one of them knows the most about it. After neither of them know his birthday, he picks Teddy to go to the hockey game (she knew his birthday). End Credits Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information * * First appearance of Ivy in season three. * Second appearance of Spencer in season three. * Viewership: 4.3 million * First time South High is shown in season three. * This episode reveals Spencer is a basketball player. This means he plays football and basketball. Production Information *This was the first produced episode of Season 3, but it was actually the second episode. Errors *PJ says Gabe has no experience in being good but he promised God he would do something good in the episode, Sun Show. Continuity Allusions References Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Rachel Melvin as Syd *Troy Evans as Jerry Category:Episodes Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Spencer Walsh